The invention relates to a saw blade for power tools, in particular for power reciprocating saws, such as saber or piercing saws.
Known saw blades of this type have the same tooth width over the length of the teeth, and this tooth width is dictated by the thickness of the saw blade. For free-cutting of the saw blade, the saw teeth are transposed in the workpiece, so that the tooth tips protrude laterally slightly past the contour of the blade back in alternation. For rough, heavy-duty use, stable saw blades up to 1.6 mm thick are used, but with increasing saw blade thickness the blade life and the service life of the saw blades decrease.